


His King

by Blitzwinglove



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzwinglove/pseuds/Blitzwinglove
Summary: you found yourself at the devils casino , you were having fun until you lost at the   game scraps with the devil you beg your life for him to set you , the demon wasn't  going to you free, but then a particular Die man came into the picture and offer to have you as his King.





	His King

Your breath is hesitant to come out of your mouth. You only came to the casino for some fun, but that turn back on you quickly. 

You stare in disbelief at the table where the game, Scraps, was being played at. Sadly to your thought, you had a good winning streak, it got to a point that the devil got interested and tested your luck, and made a deal with you.

That is you win you'll get a shit load of money, and if he wins he will take your soul.  
Now that you lost only because of a pair of Snake eyes. You wish that your greedy ass didn't take advantage of your mind.

" he won't like that now will he boss," said a quiet gentlemanly and only King dice who had a mocking kind smiled on his face, " looks like you won, " he said with a small chuckle.

" I guess I did now " the devil looking at his right-hand man and then moving his head to look at you smiling widely as any person could.

You gulp at his smile, " Now kid you've made a deal, let's make this easy and give me your soul " he said very calmly. " n-no " you bluntly said to him.

The demon king looked at you right in the eye and sighed deeply and with slight anger ." Look kid! " he said slamming his hands on your table, which you jump at and that caught everyone's attention in the casino.

" you've have made a fucking deal" he growled out and went over to you and grab your (f/c) shirt and picking you up with any signs of weakness in the grip. " and you'll give me your soul ! " he said yelled at you and throwing you at the floor.

You hit your head pretty hard to the fact that everything felt dizzy, But you remain conscious, kinda.

The devil was about to walk over to where you're at but got stop by King dice " now boss, I think we should keep him" he said suggesting. " what? and why ?" The devil turns at his right-hand man in confusion. " I'm saying I could keep him, for " special " reason to a point of breaking his sanity, " he said hinting something quiet.....lewd. The Devil caught on and smiled widely at him.

" you dirty sinner, he all yours for now, but tell me if he breaks to a point to give me his soul," he said patting his shoulder " have fun ~," he said deeply and walking off.

King dice look towards the place you've landing and walked over to your, slightly consciousness body, and pick you up bride style with ease.

You groan in slight pain, but you passed out in his arms as he started to walk down the hallway.

* A couple of hours later*

You suddenly wake in a comfortable bed, but it's not yours the sheets and the blanket look so rich that you shudder at how smooth it felt and how comfortable it is. You look around the mysterious room to that the walls were a shade of deep dark purple, along with a desk with piles of paper and an ash trade with cigars and cigarettes buds in them. Along with a good looking leather chair. 

You got up from the bed to look around but mostly finding the door.  
Which you found, of course, then you were about to reach the handle, but it started to jiggle a bit. You jumped back, to see the door moving, you were looking for a place to hide.

But you were too late the owner of the room enter and spoke in a very familiar voice. " well, it's good to see your awake " the man said a closing door and locking at the same time.

" King dice?" You said looking at the dead man in disbelief and confusion.

" the one and only, " he said bowing lightly and looking at you with bright emerald eyes. " why am I here?" You said in a panic. That only got a chuckle out of the dead man as he looks at you.

" you're the one who made a deal with the devil right? " he said walking little closer to you, but you back up an in nervousness, you are hesitant with the question. But you did a small nod at him.

He chuckles a little " your deal with the devil was to give your soul to him, but you fought with him, of course, he almost killed you too. But I saved your sorry ass, only because your..... interesting~" he said walking around you with a study eye. 

You felt your skin crawled " uh, why am I in here though?" You question him. He smiled at that question a little, that smiled look so devilishly, but for some reason, you felt .... bother by it.

" to have the fun of course " he whispering to your ear and wrapping his arms around your waist. You jolted away from him, and turn to look at him. He had his jacket off and his button-up shirt open to show off his tone chest. Your face went scarlet. King dice notices, " see something you like ~ " he purred.

You gulped and looked away, you're not really into men but for some reason you do get attracted to them, depending on their body and size.

You bit your lip and not dare to answer that question and look at his smug ass face. He chuckled lightly, " not much a talker, sinner?" He questions you. You looked at him in complete confusion but understood what he meant after. 

King dice came over towards you, and grab your shoulder. Overlay confused you were about to say something until he shoves you to your knees. Your mouth just right in front of his bugle. You blush deeply at where you were and then you look up at the king. 

He chuckles " I believe I should be a reward for saving your sorry ass, " He said as he pats your head. You were speechless not knowing to say or well even do. You had many women in this position when you weren't single at the time. But having to give a blowjob to another man. Sounds really hot and uncomfortable at the same time. You stroke the bulge and you herd king dice groan in approval. You felt his manhood grow harder beneath his pants. But you didn't dare to unzip them yet, of course, wanting to make him suffer a bit. 

He growls a little bit, probably in uncomfortableness since his manhood in a quite squish position. You are still rubbing his dick in till it's in full length but still in its cage of his pants. " shit kid, come on now" king dice said huffing a bit. You smiled and started to unzipped his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers to only have his cock throbbing in the air needing for the touch of someone else. you lick the slit of the head of his sensitive cock. He grabbed your head shoving his cock down your throat " no more teasing kid" he said thrusting in your warm mouth. Your nose hitting his pelvis every time his manhood hit the back of your throat. 

You gagged on him. You kept licking him as he kept thrusting a bit. Your throat burning as your eyes water. You feel him pulsing on your tongue. He yanks your head back with your hair. " I'm close,  but I didn't want to cum, just yet " he grinned at you. He picks up by putting his hands under your armpit and yanking you up.

You're shocked a little. But then he pushes you to the bed whilst you landed on your back. You feel your member pressing against your pants.  
The pressure was unbearable, you looked at the die man see him taking his pants off. And went over to hover over you. " such a cute sinner " he said, taking off your pants and boxers. 

You bit your lip at you cock throbbing in the open air. King dice grab it and started to stroke it a bit. You moan in delight and thrust up in his hand. Feeling his hand on your dick was heaven to you. Then he stops and laugh and, got up and went to get some lube. You stare at him and started to worry about how much this would hurt. 

He comes back to you spreading your thighs and putting lube on his fingers and putting to your entrance. He slowly put his finger in your entrance and  then  going to your neck licking and biting it, to ease the pain from the stretching 

You moan out in pure pain\pleasure. You feel his fingers sliding in and out of your hole, scissoring his fingers in there stretching you out for his member.

You groaning at how it started to feel good, but stop when he pulled out his fingers. " I think you're ready for me," he said positioning himself at your whole. He pushes you slightly down on your back, your heart started beating faster as your anxiety got the best of you. He slowly pushes in, groaning at how tight you are and how warm at the same time. 

You felt pain as he stretches you more than when he prepared for you to take. You drool as your bottom half kinda went numb. He's all the way in, he slightly moves back, and went back in and repeated at the slowest motion. Probably for you to get used to. It just felt really slowly for you, you feel like you need more than just this.

" harder " you groan out to him. He nods, sweat coming off of him and started to go harder and faster. Making you moan and groan at the feeling. Loving how his cock is pushing and smashing your sweet spot. You felt a hand on your manhood and realize its king dices hand. Rubbing your cock as he thrust into you. You moaned in complete pleasure.

You feel like your gonna cum right there but try to hold back a little until kings dice will cum or not. You feel him throbbing within you. You lean up and kiss him and when he kisses back, he thrusts harder. You both lean back, your sweaty bodies touching, chest to chest, lips to lips. You feel like your a complete sinner and loving how it feels. He stops for a minute not breaking the kiss and fills you to the brim with his seed.

You moan out in the kiss and cumming too, your seamen on his hand and chest making a complete mess on the both of you. You both break apart from the kiss. You breathe heavily at how hot you are and then cold at when king dice pulls out of you. You whimper out at the emptiness. You look at the die man see him grabbing tissues and, wiping your manhood down and his stomach and cock too.

You feel your eyes grow heavily at how much energy you have left right now, you closed your eyes but before you go to sleep you herd the Die man say. " see you later sinner".

**Author's Note:**

> Wow since I had other fics that don't belong to me. Soooooo have a taste of my own writing. This took a while so please support me on Wattpad. Megatron_lord.Where mostly my stories are.


End file.
